<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Scratch an Itch by evilwriter37</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373092">To Scratch an Itch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37'>evilwriter37</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Banned Together Bingo 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Masturbation, Sex Addiction, drug mention</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:08:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruffnut suffers from a sex addiction.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III &amp; Ruffnut Thorston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Banned Together Bingo 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Banned Together Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Scratch an Itch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Nymphomania</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruffnut had an itch. Well, it wasn’t an itch. Not really. It was like one, but she knew that the longer she left it alone, the worse it would get. That’s how it always was, and this time was no different. Luckily, she didn’t have to leave this alone for very long, as her brother was sleeping in Snotlout’s hut tonight. She had the place to herself, so there was no preamble before sticking her hand down her pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruffnut sighed as she easily found her clit and worked at it. She wished this was someone else’s hand, that she was having real sex with someone, but this would have to do for now. Maybe she could try recruiting Hiccup to help her needs… again. He’d turned her down last time. That made her feel bad. What was there to turn down in her? What was there to dislike? Well, plenty, she supposed, but it was just sex. It didn’t have to be a relationship if he didn’t want one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruffnut had had this problem for many years now, since coming into her own with puberty. She wanted sex. Constantly. It was something that was almost always on her mind. She didn’t even really know what she thought about when it wasn’t. Pranks, maybe. The most recent book she’d read. But sex. Always sex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hadn’t really talked to anyone about this. At first she’d thought it was normal, but then she realized that everyone else seemed to be able to function just fine without sex. They didn’t need it like it was some sort of drug. And Ruffnut had seen the workings of drugs before, with her brother. He had herbs and mushrooms, and she had this. Her own drug in a way. If she could get it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now, she couldn’t, so she was left with her own hand down her pants, trying to fulfill herself on her own, trying to scratch that itch. Maybe she could get Hiccup to come to her if she actually told him about this, if she let him know what was really going on. Hiccup liked it when the Riders were open with him about their problems. And this certainly was a problem. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruffnut came rather quickly, practiced at making her own body orgasm, but she wasn’t finished just yet. She gave herself a break of about a minute, then continued her movements. Her hand used to cramp, but it was now used to doing this quite frequently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she was done, Ruffnut rolled onto her side and sighed. It was a contented sigh, almost. Maybe tomorrow she would talk to Hiccup and tell him what was really going on. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea. She closed her eyes and drifted into sleep. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It was difficult getting Hiccup on his own, but finally, when she said she wanted to talk to him in private, he made time for her. Now, they were in his hut after dinner. Alone didn’t mean without Toothless though. He would hear everything Ruffnut had to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is something wrong, Ruffnut?” Hiccup asked, sounding concerned. It wasn’t often that Ruffnut wanted to talk to him alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Well, sorta. Yes.” She didn’t know how to answer. She leaned against his desk, fiddling with some cogs he had on the surface. Hiccup sat in a chair by the fire, but Ruffnut didn’t feel like joining him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um…” Now that Ruffnut was here, she didn’t know how to tell him. How </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>she tell him something so personal? Something she hadn’t told anyone before? Maybe she could start with that. “I’m kinda nervous,” she admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come sit with me, Ruff. It’ll be okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiccup’s voice made it sound like it really would be okay. She put down the cog she was fiddling with, went and sat down across from him. Toothless curiously watched her movements. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Hiccup asked again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve… never told anyone this before,” Ruffnut said. She sat stiffly, hands crushed between her thighs, looking at the wooden floor. She took a deep breath. “I’m addicted to… something.” She couldn’t bring herself to say it just yet. Maybe having this conversation with Hiccup was a bad idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something?” Hiccup prompted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sex,” Ruffnut told him. She met him in the eye. “I’m addicted to sex.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Hiccup didn’t seem to know what to say. He looked at the fire. “Is that… why you keep propositioning me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Ruffnut felt uncomfortable. “I’m sorry, Hiccup. I should have just told you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruffnut, you know you can tell me anything.” He leaned forward, put his hand over hers. Ruffnut was okay with the physical contact. “What’s this addiction like? Is it bad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruffnut nodded, suddenly feeling emotional. Was it because Hiccup was listening to her so endearingly? Was it because she’d never talked about this before? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, kinda. It… sometimes I feel like I can’t function without sexual satisfaction, like I can’t do anything else. Or, it almost hurts. It drives me </span>
  <em>
    <span>nuts</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Hiccup.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you are Ruff</span>
  <em>
    <span>nut</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Hiccup joked. When he saw Ruffnut’s face he pulled his hand away and scratched at the back of his neck. “Right, right, sorry. Not the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there anything I can do?” Hiccup asked after a time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruffnut shrugged. She felt bad propositioning him for sex now. “I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Ruffnut, whatever you need, I’m here for you.” His words sounded genuine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just… don’t tell anyone, okay?” Ruffnut’s voice was small.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiccup gave her a tiny, reassuring smile. “I won’t. I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Hiccup.” Ruffnut stood. “Well, gotta go scratch that itch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiccup laughed. “You do that. Have fun.” He didn’t seem to know what to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruffnut just smiled at Hiccup as she left, the expression genuine. This time, when she was alone in her hut, taking care of that itch, she didn’t feel so alone.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>